


Remedy to solitude

by grainipiot



Series: True Damage AU [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, True Damage AU, True Damage Yasuo, YES I'M GETTING ON THE TD WAGON, like this is really really fluffy per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: At night many thoughts could get loud, especially when one was alone. Good for him, he wasn't truly lonely.
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Series: True Damage AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586575
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Remedy to solitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillysang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillysang/gifts).

> OKAY FIRST, I'M TIRED  
second, I apologize for this xD it's merely a try
> 
> thank you for reading!! <3

It was during the late evening that it hit the hardest. Solitude, old friend. Yasuo never really liked it so he would at least try not to stay by himself for too long.

_What is he doing ?_

Good question. When he was in tour like this, there was little he could do to follow Yi's moves and activities during the day. So far from each other, on different time zones at the occasion.

To call him would break this solitude for a time, it would be nice indeed. But again, he had to try and text before anything.

There wasn't such a difference in time. If he remembered well, Yi merely had a few hours less than him. Since it was late for Yasuo, surely he would catch his boyfriend at home, when he was free.

**[bby ?]**

A small call for help, affection, anything. Maybe he would get an answer soon, to brighten his evening.

Just after he made it to the hotel room he stayed in, he got a message. _Yes !_ No care, Yasuo gave all his attention to the latter, sitting at the end of the bed without really thinking.

**[Yes, love ? How are you doing ?]**

Just a word and he got to feel intensely. Yi wasn't here right now but at least they could chat and probably talk later.

**[i'm saaaaaaaaaad]**

** [wish you were here]**

The mood was such, he let himself fall back in bed. Quietly waiting for anything from his boyfriend.

**[Oh, I wish the same. At least to kiss you. **

**How was your day ? It must be rather late for you.]**

**[i'd kill for a kiss]**

**[day was fine dw]**

**[bby, i can call u?]**

It was true, he craved any kind of attention right now, be it something as chaste and light like holding his hand. Ridiculous, to be impacted that much but no one could blame him.

**[Of course. Please, do.]**

There, he was allowed. So Yasuo didn't wait any longer and called him. Just for this his heartbeat went a little faster, always so glad to be able to chat directly.

The fact that it didn't even rang long before Yi picked up was sweet.

« Hellooooooo ! Doing fine, honey ? » He couldn't help it. Impossible for him to muffle his joy, gentle feeling warming his chest.

**« Very well, Yasuo. I finished dinner not so long ago. And you ? You sound happy. »**

« Just now, 'cause before it's wasn't so fun. I miss you too much... »

From what he heard Yi was doing alright. His peaceful self, settling down for the evening at home.

A fond sigh answered him, proof that he wasn't the only one thinking that. They still had to hold on a little more.

**« I miss you too. It's terribly quiet here without you. » **

« Ouch, the situation must be desperate then. » Laughing a bit, as his heart melt a little more.

**« You have no idea how much. » **

If words could knock someone out, these were really close to make it. The heavy meaning left him silent at first, wide eyes stuck on the ceiling while his thoughts ran. _Damn_.

« How then ? Tell me. »

**« Do you want to hear that ? How lonely it feels to wake up without you ? I would find peace only at your return. » ** Passionate in his words, as if he needed to convince him further. 

« Same, baby… » Maybe he was mistaken, it wasn’t the aspect he thought. But it was incredibly touching to hear this.

**« I need you. Right now. Yesterday. Every day. »**

In fact Yasuo wasn’t wrong to sense this faintly voiced longing. Now it was confirmed and it left him speechless for a time. No words to express how fucked he was to be that weak for Yi, rendered helpless after this.

_Oh gods. Oh fuck_.

It wouldn’t be everyday that the latter let his desires known, not in such direct and loud way. Another proof of the pain coming with distance.

**« Please. »**

Return to the instant, Yasuo tried as he could to calm this down but it was useless. He registered Yi’s word, after what seemed to be a sort of pause on his side. _Say something !_

« I-I need you too. Fuck, honey, you know how it is. Every night I can’t stop thinking about you and how good it would be together. » A bit clumsy, not sure what to say first in this mix of wild thoughts.

Yi needed him. Right now. Oh if they weren’t so far he would just yank him in bed and do whatever he wanted, taken or giving.

A small noise escaped him, mortifying when he realized it could be heard on the other side. All this was getting fast, new arousal so quick to invade him.

**« Yasuo ? Talk to me, please… »** Slight craving present, it urged for an answer.

« We really go for it ? I mean, it’s cool if you don’t want to. I can send a few pic. But…how about like this ? »

**« While we….on the phone ? »**

It wasn’t his imagination, Yi let go little by little. So glad to hear that, it meant he wasn’t the only one needy for nothin.

« Yeah, baby… Wanna try ? »

This was further than their habits, when they craved too much while being apart. Usually it would be through messages, a few pictures sent – most of it from Yasuo – and the gentler haze of being together by thought.

So nothing truly new. Yet Yasuo felt that pang of arousal at the mere idea of hearing his boyfriend in this.

**« Yes please. Just give me a second to move in our room. »**

Soft warmth of a few seconds, to hear him repeat as always that his bedroom was theirs. Home.

« ‘Kay, don’t worry. »

Himself had to do the minimum too, at least to take off his shoes and clothes. Before anything he turned the sound up, to be sure not to miss anything.

On Yi’s side, there was silence, sometimes broken by a few noises like a door opened and closed.

Surely a funny show, to see Yasuo stripping in haste and throwing his clothes out of bed without care while keeping his attention on his phone. Start of panick when Yi came back and asked for him.

**« Yasuo ? »**

« I’m here ! Almost done ! »

**« ****I can’t hear you well. Wait. »** Pause then Yi sounded happy : **« There, better. Talk, to try ? »**

« I love you, Yi. I won’t ever stop. You’re the most handsome g— »

**« Alright, alright ! It’s good….Thank you, too. »**

Easy to picture the way Yi blushed after that. Maybe he would even avert his gaze for a time or stand it intently.

« Always a pleasure, baby. » He really hoped the latter would hear that smile, innerly blessed to have made him react in such way. « So, what are you doing now ? »

It couldn’t be too difficult. For now he sticked to what he asked by message usually, to see how much his boyfriend yearned for him.

**« Mmh, in bed. »**

« Naked or not yet ? » His hunger was voiced but he didn’t care. Let Yi know, this was praise for his appeal.

**« I just had time to take my shirt off. I’m getting on it. » **

Eagerness was clear through both of them, making them move and act to follow these new urges. Yasuo was never really patient, he took off his boxers as it became too restrictive. Small sigh of relief, to be free now. If that wasn’t a shame, to see himself half-hard from their call and delightful conversation.

It was too tiring, now Yasuo left his phone on the mattress, close enough to hear the latter.

A moan still got out, quite low, when he trailed his hand lower. Just to tease, because he didn’t want to finish this so quickly.

**« Love ? »**

« Yes… ? You ready ? »

**« It looks like you started already. Go on, I want to hear more. » **

« N-No, I swear it was an accident. »

**« Yasuo, please…I won’t be able to hold on for too long, so don’t try to keep it down. »**

Sudden feeling blooming, exactly as arousal burned under his skin. Why resist ? He was allowed to go for it and just to hear Yi admitting this was unhoped for.

« Only if you let this out too. You’re so cute… »

Some chuffling from the other side then it when quiet. Yasuo guessed he was moving in bed for a more comfortable position.

Then what he heard next made his blood boil. A soft sound of pleasure, lasting a little. So Yi would indulge and indeed let it aloud.

« Yes…Go on… »

Something still bothered him, hair tied so he took it off. Nothing else could interrupt him.

Since Yi had been so kind to give this, he decided to make it worth it for him, letting out any plea or moan that could even come. Playing with himself not to rush this but his body couldn’t lie, jerking into contact. Already so precum at the tip, used to make the friction better.

**« I wish I could see you right now, or even have my hands on you. Love, you must be beautiful. So much I’d take you all the night, treat you right. »**

_Oh…_

Each minute would bring a new reason to be horny, it would seem. Yasuo was starved for anything, his boyfriend’s body, his gentle words and most heated ideas.

« I-I’d let you…Fuck me, how many times you want…Keep me awake all night… »

Impossible not to stroke himself, this was too much. Completely lying back, Yasuo turned his face to the phone, ready to give everything for his love. Already it overwhelmed him, increasing pleasure thrumming in his veins, for each words said closely.

**« ****Are you close, dear ? »** How could he sound so composed ?

Almost calm, although Yasuo was sure he was touching himself too. Just Yi could keep this down for some time, since now he was dedicated to take charge and lead the way. He was no one to refuse. On the opposite, he loved these occasions to be cared for, guided to climax.

« Not yet…but soon… »

**« Go a little faster. Do it for me, please. Tell me how much you want this. »**

Squirming lightly in the previously tidy sheets, Yasuo had so much troubles not to lose it and come on the spot. His boyfriend had this sweet tone used on rare occasions and he would cry in his arms if he was able to.

His hand complied before he could even think about it, in an obvious case of desperation. How quick.

« Yi, baby….you ? …close too ? » To say he was out of his mind would be quite true, urges taking over rationality. But he wanted to hear from Yi, to know he was here.

Deep chuckle as answer, tonight was really blessed. **« I think you will come first. And it’s alright, I want to hear you. More, Yasuo, more… »**

A mess over damp skin since he didn’t care much about it. Yasuo jerked into his grasp, moans pouring without restrain and he loved each second of it. From time to time he would register more quiet noises from his boyfriend, very small and discreet compared to his but it fueled his passion nonetheless.

« G-Gonna…cum… let me, please…. »

It was so good to hear Yi by his side even if he wasn’t really here. Gentle warmth within his being, along the fierce fire of need.

**« Come, love. You did so good for me. »**

No need for more. His body gave in and climax overwhelmed his senses in no time. It resulted in a series of gasps, each time his breath was stuck then released. Yasuo went limp in the sheets, not really aware of the vocal obscenity let out. On instinct he finished by curling up as the last remain of orgasm.

Blissed out, thoughts scattered for a good time. Then he heard Yi, obvious need in the tone now that he managed to help him.

**« Yasuo… »**

Such a change from merely a minute ago, this encouraging tone now turned helpless as he moaned lowly.

« Oh damn, baby…It’s okay, you can come too. »

Probably Yi heard him but he didn’t seem to answer, merely seeking his own end. While himself recovered, Yasuo paid attention and it could make him blush dark to hear that. As if the latter was moaning right next to his ear, without care for his usual inhibitions.

« Holy shit, you were that close and said nothing… ? »

**« ****D-Don’t care…just need you… »** A bit breathless, greatly touched by what sounded like a hard pace.

Yasuo would be tempted to go on and ask how he was at the moment, what position and any sweet detail but he doubted the latter would be able to answer that easily. So he let this aside to focus on the pleasure Yi took.

**« Ah. Ah— ! I… »** To be cut off by an outrageous moan.

It sounded like orgasm, Yi crying out brokenly just for him to hear. What a nice sound, melody of pleasure.

« Yes, good job darling. Take it, take it. »

After an intense and lasting time, silence came back. He didn’t dare to break it, cautious for any noise or indication. Yasuo also felt a start of exhaustion, settling in his bones after his own end was found. _Sleep soon…_

« Yi ? » Shy call, to check on him.

**« ****I’m still alive, don’t worry. Sorry for the scare. »** Yi’s voice betrayed his own peak, it clung to his being for some time.

« Naw, glad to hear you had fun. Was good ? »

Tenderness replaced the previous heated mood, so easy transition given his ability to make it sweet. Yi was far too adorable after love, impossible not to get soft by a mere gaze or word. _I want to kiss him_. This was the moment it hurt the most, not to have him right here but bliss doing its part, everything was dulled to leave a more pleasant memory.

**« I enjoyed myself a lot. Thank you dear, for the suggestion. » **

« I miss you… » A little plaintive but he couldn’t help it.

**« I miss you too, Yasuo. After we hang up, I can send you a picture if it can help. »**

« Awwwwwwww yes ! But soon, I hope. Don’t think I’ll be able to stay awake for too long. » To end on a quiet laugh, another sign he was tired.

**« Of course, I understand. Take care and sleep well. »**

This was all he could hope, tenderness for the night.

« Good night, baby…and thank you again. »

**« It was a pleasure to share. Good night, my love. »**

A little more sweet things exchanged till they really had to hang up. Yasuo basked in this, quiet peace after a nice time. With the last strenghts he had, he got himself out of bed to clean up a little, only the bare minimum. By the time he was done and slipped under the blanket of a bed too big for a lonely person, several messages had arrived. _Honey darling…._

Indeed a picture, along a few messages full of tiny hearts and sweet good night. Yasuo’s heart filled with love instantly when he saw the picture : Yi, lying down in bed on his side, half curled in the crumpled sheets and still pretty naked. Really precious sight, along this gentle gaze he meant to give to his boyfriend. A blush still clung to his cheeks, nice hue in contrast with the white sheets.

Yasuo would cherish this one picture like the many others, for times less nice on him.

**[u’re so fucking cute]**

**[love u bby <3]**

**[I love you too. Sleep well, Yasuo.]**

And so he would do, heart warmed and body satisfied. All he could ask for a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is blamed on a certain friend so it's not my fault!  
But it was fun to write :3
> 
> As always, come pay me a visit on:  
> tumblr: aracdo.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @niceswordboots


End file.
